User talk:NightFreak
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Keroro Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ehy! I is here! -Whats your greatest fear? Tell me and I'll make it come true. 23:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I know thats why I'm here.-Whats your greatest fear? Tell me and I'll make it come true. 23:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) okay I'll do my best, give me some time and I'll get right on it.-Whats your greatest fear? Tell me and I'll make it come true. 23:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry I got caught up in house work, I'm gonna have to go soon.-Whats your greatest fear? Tell me and I'll make it come true. 00:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) (kisses) I got to go bye-Whats your greatest fear? Tell me and I'll make it come true. 00:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) So you're gonna leave the SFW? well I'd say i'd miss you, but I can talk to you on here. ---uıʞʞıǝ ɾɐʎ 23:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) hi---[[User:Jweezy123|[[User:Jweezy123|''' Super Sedrick']][[User Talk:Jweezy123|' the echidna']]]] 19:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hi---[[User:Jweezy123|[[User:Jweezy123|' Super Sedrick']][[User Talk:Jweezy123|' the echidna']]]] 19:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hi---[[User:Jweezy123|[[User:Jweezy123|' Super Sedrick']][[User Talk:Jweezy123|' the echidna']]]] 19:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hi---[[User:Jweezy123|[[User:Jweezy123|' Super Sedrick']][[User Talk:Jweezy123|' the echidna']]]] 19:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hellos-one by one we bit the dust, We all fall down! 01:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) WAZZZ UPPPP?!?!?!?! Oh okay, seeya XP[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...]] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'''my fate is sealed...]] 20:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) well I guess you're glad to see me. how are you?-one by one we bit the dust, We all fall down! 20:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) M fine. I figured that if I left the sfw I may as well come here and talk to you and start my characters. ^^---one by one we bit the dust, We all fall down! 00:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) my best friend went somewhere and she never asked me if I'd like to come, when I asked her a few days before if she'd like to hang out. so I find out her and two other friends had gone somewhere close to where I live.- 13:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) yep, but you can't tell anyone what I told you. I need to deal with it on my own. I just feel like I can't trust anyone anymore, but I feel like I can trust you, so please don't let me down. - 13:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) thank you.- 14:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) well I have to go- 14:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Didn't know you like Keroro too! You may not know me. I'm 1Lugialover from SFW. I have a few fan charries of my own for Keroro. Watched him last night - got hooked! :DDDDDD I like Giroro and Tamata. Anyway, this wiki seems a bit.... Blinks Lifeless. Teshishi is my character. She's still going through concept. May change the name. Well, see ya around. Maybe. [[User:1LugiaLover|'What's Wrong With me?!']]''' EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!''' 14:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC)